Batman: Monkey Business
by The-Question101
Summary: Eric was hero in his old city now he moved to gotham... should batman be worried


**Author's Note: Hi I'm The Question and this is my first fanfic. So go easy on me please. I have been reading a lot of other people's fanfics so I think I know what's going on. PS: Zephyros-Pheonix inspired me.**

Chapter 1

Welcome to Gotham

Eric wakes up to the sound of an active city, he sits up in his seat and looks out the window.

"Are we there yet?" asked Eric.

His mom turned around in her chair, "Yes welcome to Gotham City honey."

"This is Gotham City? Yuck it's so depressing" said Eric with a disgusted attitude.

"Now Eric even though she's a little hard to look at, this is where I will build my empire" replied Eric's Dad.

"I guess I can get use to this place"

As Eric's parents settled in he decided to familiarize himself with the city. Eric's parents didn't know but their son was an armored avenger. He loves comic book heroes so he decided to put his parent's money to use. Suited as MonkeyMan Eric would save the city and stop evil. But his family had to move so he left his job to his sidekick GorillaGirl.

"Mom I'm going out"

"Eric where could you be going we just got here"

"I'm going to look around the city"

"It's almost night so don't stay out to late"

"Alright mom"

Eric rode his bike down the road before he ditched it and suited up. He snapped on his magnetic boots and gloves. He strapped on his armored chest plate and placed his helmet on his head. He then climbed up a building and struck a heroic pose.

"Okay let's see if I can't find some crime"

Jumping from building to building MonkeyMan used his helmet to pick up police frequencies. Before he could find something he saw a women being mugged.

"Stop right there criminal"

The man turned around and opened fire on MonkeyMan. The bullets bounced of MonkeyMan's armor; he then jumped at the mugger and kicked him to the ground. MonkeyMan picked him up and cuffed him to a light pole. He then returned the bag to the rightful owner.

"Oh thank you Batman"

"Batman?" asked a confused MonkeyMan.

"You're not Batman" replied an even more confused woman

"Umm no I'm MonkeyMan"

The women giggled "Oh you're a Batman wanna be"

"I just saved your life, and you call me a wanna be, don't I get a reward"

"Yuck you perv" the woman walked away in disgust

"So much for my first impression"

The mugger that had been trying to free himself started to laugh. MonkeyMan walked away with his head hung low.

"I can't help it it's my teenaged hormones"

The next day Eric woke up and ran to his computer. He turned it on but when he tried to access the web an error code popped up. He ran out his room and down the stairs, on his way to his dad's office he saw his mother making breakfast.

"Hey mom what's wrong with the computers"

"We haven't installed the internet"

"Shoot"

"You're up early, excited about your first day"

"Of what?"

"School"

"Oh yeah maybe there is a computer there"

Eric ran back up stairs and put on his school uniform. He then grabbed an empty book bag then ran down the stairs once more. Eric flew out the front door and hopped on his bike. He then proceeded to school.

When he arrived at school Eric chained his bike up and ran inside. He ran through the halls dipping and dodging all the obstacles that faced him. Eric looked at the doors but couldn't find the computer lab. As he was looking he ran into a man knocking over.

"Oh sorry sir" said Eric

The man stood up with an angry look on his face "You're not sorry but your gonna be"

"I'm just looking for the computer lab"

"Its right over there, be more careful wouldn't want to hurt your principle"

"Sorry I'm new" with that last statement Eric ran off.

He entered the room and sat down by the closes computer. He was ecstatic when the browser came up. He began searching Batman. Reading about all his heroism Eric felt hurt. He didn't know there were other heroes, especially ones like Batman.

"You a fan of Batman" asked an unidentified voice.

Eric turned around and saw a guy a little younger than he was "Umm I'm new in town"

"Oh well I'm Dick Grayson"

"Hi I'm Eric Handy, what do you know about Batman"

"Well when there is something going down in the city a bat symbol appears in the sky"

"Then what"

"Then Batman and his awesome sidekick Robin show up and save the day"

"Oh that's cool"

"Well I gotta get to class"

"I should go to thanks for the info, see you later"

After school Eric was unchaining his bike when he saw Dick get into a car with an old man, he thought nothing of it. When he got home he went straight to bed, he was then awoken by his screaming mother. He ran down stairs to see her.

"Mom are you okay"

"Look Eric look in the sky"

He looked out the window and saw a giant bat symbol in the sky.

"Isn't that cool Eric"

"Yea mom I'm gonna go get a closer look"

"No your not, you have school tomorrow'

"Mom I just wanna take a closer look"

"No that's final"

Eric went up in his room disappointed, but he hadn't given up. He suited up and made his way toward the Bat Signal. He was now MonkeyMan, and MonkeyMan had boots that could launch him high into the air. He clamped onto buildings and jumped of using his grapple gun he swung through the city like a monkey in the jungle.

When he found the source of the light he saw three people standing next to the lights source. One was kinda short about his size, while the other two were older one had a cape on and the other had a mustache. I tried my best to stay hidden but my glowing eyes gave me away.

"I think we're being watched" said the older man with the mustache

"How do you figure that" asked the boy

"Those two glowing eyes behind you"

Batman quickly turned around and threw a batterang at MonkeyMan. He dodged it but then was hit from the back on its return. The batterang let out an EMP that brought MonkeyMan to his knees.

"What happened to my suit" asked a confused MonkeyMan

"Temporarily shut down, now tell me who are"

"I'm MonkeyMan, who the heck are you"

"I'm Batman

**Well there you have it Chapter1… stay tuned because it gets better…**

**Same bat time**

**Same bat channel**

**Same bat place**


End file.
